Little Miss Panasoffkee
Little miss p1.jpg|Composite (left) and Age Regressions of victim at ages 12 and 6 Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee.jpg|Recent composite of victim panasofkee clothing.jpg|Victim's clothing Real Name: Unrevealed Nicknames: Little Miss Panasoffkee Location: Panasoffkee, Florida Date: February 19, 1971 Case Details: On February 19, 1971, two teenagers hitchhiking along Interstate 75 discovered the body of a young woman who had been tossed from the Lake Panasoffkee Bridge in Florida. The woman was in her late teens or early twenties, carried no identification, and had been dead for several weeks. She had been strangled with a man's belt that was still wrapped around her throat. Police were unable to identify the woman or locate her killer. She was laid to rest six months later. Ten years later, the case was re-opened by Sheriff Jamie Adams and her body was exhumed. Sheriff Adams had forensic anthropologist Dr. William Maples investigate the body of the young woman. He discovered that she had orthopedic surgery to her right ankle, which was done by drilling holes in the leg bone and then winding the tendon through the holes. This was the Watson-Jones or modified Watson-Jones technique. He believes that the physician who performed the surgery would remember doing this technique. Sheriff Adams next contacted forensic artist Linda Galeener, who is an expert in making composite sketches based on human remains. She used x-rays and photographs of the woman's skull in order to make new composite sketches of the woman. She also created age regression sketches to show how the victim may have looked at younger ages. This technique had never before been used by law enforcement. Flyers were sent by Sheriff Adams throughout the country with the new sketches, but her identity remains a mystery. The woman was estimated to be 5'2", about 100 pounds, and approximately twenty-years-old. She had great amounts of surgery done to her legs and extensive dental work, including crowns, caps, and fillings. She had also given birth to at least one child. Police suspect the woman may have been well-cared for, left a family behind, and might have been a runaway. Suspects: Police believe that after the woman is identified, her killer would be identified as well. The killer might have worn a man's size 36 belt, which was found around the victim's throat. Extra Notes: This segment originally aired on the October 14, 1992 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. It was also profiled on Cold Case Files. Results: Unresolved. In 2012, a new analysis of the victim's isotopes unveiled her origins to be from Greece. In the fall of 2012, her case was featured on a Greek missing persons show. A viewer called in and identified the victim as a friend of hers, "Konstantina," who had a brother serving in the Navy near Lavrio. She said that the two both went to a school in Kifisia, a suburb of Athens, and were taught home economics. The caller, Konstantina, and several other girls were part of a program for the school that sent them to either the United States or Australia, with a two year contact for work. The caller said that she had lost contact with Konstantina when they were both sent to separate countries; the caller to Australia, and Konstantina to the United States in 1970. When the Greek show was updated, another viewer called in claiming that two other girls went to the United States with Konstantina and that their whereabouts were also unknown. However, a daughter of one of the girls allegedly with Konstantina saw the updated show and called to say her mother was alive and was actually sent to Australia, not the United States. As of yet, no new leads have surfaced on the whereabouts of Konstantina, suggesting that she may actually be "Little Miss Panasoffkee." However, a positive identification has not yet been determined as Konstantina's relatives have not been located. Her killer has never been identified. Links: * Little Miss Panasoffkee on Unsolved.com * Little Miss Panasoffkee at Wikipedia * Little Miss Panasoffkee on the Doe Network * Little Miss Panasoffkee on NamUs * Little Miss Panasoffkee on NCMEC * Little Miss Panasoffkee Facebook Group * Efforts continue to identify 1971 victim * Sumter gets help from TV * Little miss Panasoffkee - 2006 Article * Incredible CSI techniques offer clues to identity of 1971 murder victim * A Jane Doe Gets A Backstory * Clues emerge in cold case murder that may be tied to Tarpon Springs * Science helps detectives advance Sumter County cold case * Websleuths Discussion on Little Miss Panasoffkee * Little Miss Panasoffkee at Find a Grave ---- Category:Florida Category:1971 Category:Murder Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Lake-Related Cases Category:Unresolved